i_dont_want_this_kind_of_herofandomcom-20200214-history
Dana
Dana is one of the main characters of the webcomic. She is the chief of SPOON, and harbors a violent attitude towards criminals, especially KNIFE. Appearance Dana is considered very attractive to both males and females. Of medium stature, she has short black hair and sharp, red eyes. Like her sister Hyena, she biologically had pink hair but dyed it black. It was also longer during her first years in SPOON, as seen when she rescued child Guineung, but she shortened her hair to shoulder length. Though Dana is female, she is often mistaken as male due to her menacing look and clothes. She often wears a Hawaiian floral shirt and a standard suit, which is often associated with gangsters in Korea. In Chapter 42, Dana went undercover as a man by simply wearing glasses, rolling up her sleeves, and putting her hair into a ponytail. This was proven to work as Donna's father stated, "He seemed good enough to seduce stepmom." Background During her high school days, Dana used her super strength for fighting criminals alongside Dune as students. Because of her famous crime-fighting, she was approached by the ex-chief of SPOON to join and she agreed on the condition that she was to be the Vice-Chief. Personality Dana has a legendary short temper that earned her the nickname 'Mad Dog' among her peers. She will not hesitate to beat up her subordinates when she is mad. Despite this, she is quite sensible, keeping her temper when it's needed, and admitting wrongdoings immediately. She has an understanding of the human psyche and is able to use it well, like enlisting Naga by giving him 3000 volunteer hours and special screening for university admission. She sometimes does dishonest deeds, like gambling, and not taking responsibility for certain things (i.e: When Dune made Naga temporarily lose his powers). However Dana sincerely cares for her subordinates in addition to helping those in need. Abilities/ Powers She has the ability to strengthen her body to extraordinary levels. Unlike Naga, she can use her powers for a prolonged amount of time in a stabilized manner. Still, he, Amore, and Dana are considered the strongest members in SPOON. *Super Human Strength She is able to punch through steel with ease. She can also control the amount of strength she exerts. With her max strength, she can kill someone by throwing a block of tofu at them. *Invulnerability She is immune to physical attacks, being able to withstand getting shot by a missile. She is also impervious to various harmful elements, like drugs, viruses, chemicals like acid, and etc. *Heightened Senses She has sharper-than-normal senses, able to smell a drop of blood in a tank of water. It seems she also possesses a sixth sense, similar to an animal's instinct, but it is unknown if that is due to her ability. *Weakness When she's angry, the adrenaline makes her power decrease to that of a normal person. Relationships Guineung: Her relationship with Guineung is almost parental, because she took care of him from when he was a child. To Dana, Guineung is like her son, but to Guineung, Dana is more like a father. Dana's family also accepts Guineung as a baby son, including relatives. Osu: Dana likes Osu very much, akin to a schoolgirl crush. In a conversation with Naga, Guineung states that she is "head over heels" for Osu. In her own words, Dana remarked, "If my angel asks, I'd give him the secrets to anything!" Dana is always blushing and stuttering in front of Osu. She also tries to hide her bad habits (like gambling) and tends to calm down when he is around. Although Osu treats her kindly, it is unknown if he reciprocates her feelings. Hyena: As Dana's younger sister, Hyena is cared for as her sibling as she can be seen sleeping in Dana's lap. The two share a short temper although not acted upon each other, but rather upon Naga or Sasa. Dana and Hyena share a great age difference, but they have a great relationship as coworkers and family. Trivia * Dana's favorite color is black. * Dana's favorite clothing combination is floral shirts and black suits. * Dana's favorite season is fall. * Dana has already been mistaken for Hyena's father. * During weekends, Dana meets with friends or spend the days at home. She doesn't use her time very usefully... * Dana has never dated anyone. * Dana has had her nails painted by a friend. dana1.png dana2.png ,gffjjvg.PNG 57-24.PNG ,kl;.PNG bhjbj.PNG gvngv.PNG gygh.PNG hiuo.PNG jgvj,g.PNG kjl;l.PNG olikjhbgv.PNG vhv.PNG vkvk.PNG xcbx.PNG References Category:SPOON